Behind the Mask
by Miss. Pure
Summary: Another take on what happends after that last page of Lady Knight. Everything builds up to reveal what is hidden behind Kels mask.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts*

We had been ridding for half a day, and already Neal had caused the group to tie a stocking over his mouth to silence him. I, Kel, was riding on Hoshi (My horse) at the front of our small group of soldiers.

Tobe my "little brother" of sorts, or at least that's how I think of the little horse mage, was riding a new horse on my right. Neal was behind us and after him was the small escort that had forced themselves upon our group to make sure I did not run again.

Really? Why would I run behind enemy lines without a purpose? As you have probably already guessed we are on our way to Steadfast for my old knight masters wedding. Neal was excited because his lady love, one of my best friends, was waiting for him at the military fort.

I however was not near as anxious to be around all the love-sick couples. Sure there were plenty of men and little women but even then the military men would never think to ask a Lady Knight. Despite the word Lady, many times they forget I am a woman; to them I am just another one of the 'guys'.

It's insulting how they talk about girl's in-front of me, and they even go so far as to complain about not knowing any girls to introduce them to the Ladies.

But I should not be so bitter; after all it is not a good emotion to show not that I was showing it, my mask was firmly covering my face. But thinking such things can often times cause my mask to crack. Aside thinking happy thoughts makes a happy person, at least that's what Papa always told me when I was little.

Anyways we were about two days away from Steadfast at present, and I could tell this trip was going to be a very dull one. Sure there were brief conversations with my companions but not much so I cannot spend a lot of my time thinking.

It does not seem fair that Neal and I are the ones who are constantly allotted breaks while Merric stays to safe guard New Hope. I should talk to Lord Wyldon about Merric getting a vacation soon; I could not have my friend run down. But I am not sure if he will be at the wedding I would think Owen and Milord would be heading back to Corus for Owen's Ordeal.

Wow, we are getting old are we not? Owen may not be the youngest in our entire group, but he is the youngest in our close group of friends. I miss them all, well maybe not Cleon so much it would be acquired to have to face him again, but as for the others I wished we could all have a reunion of sorts.

"Milady?" Tobe asked rather loudly, I looked up at him slightly annoyed to have my thoughts interrupted.

"Yes Tobe?"

"You seemed lost in your thoughts, and it's time to stop for supper." I looked at the sun that was almost gone.

It was dusk, I noted in surprise. I nodded my thanks to Tobe and gave orders to stop and set up camp.

A few marks later and I was settling down in my bedroll for a quick nap before it was my turn to keep watch, Neal had taken off the gag and was rambling off to his watch partner making it difficult to fall asleep but not impossible.

We were now half a day away from our destination and we were all grateful for that, sleeping on the ground is not an ideal part of being a knight. I was lost in my thoughts again when I head screeching overhead. Looking up I saw the sparrows flying like mad, and giving the sign for enemies they counted out two dozen on my palm.

"Arm up and prepare yourselves. Tobe!" I called determined, the boy rode up to my side. "I need you to ride fast and hard to Steadfast and get help." The boy nodded and took off the trees towards our destination. Neal rode up to my side,

"What's your plan?"

"We need to keep our distance, twelve of us against twenty four men, probably raiders at that. Archers, ready your bows. Nari!" I called to the queen sparrow, "Where are they coming from?" She circled to our right, and landed lightly on Hoshi's saddle. "Aim towards the southern woods. Nari, send scouts. When they are close raise the alarm please."

She obediently went to her flock and soon two sparrows set off towards the raiders. Diane really was a lifesaver.

The sparrows returned not a minute later and the archers fired blindly at the oncoming raiders. I strung a griffin feather and shot among my men. "Neal, try not to get hurt. If you do Yuki will kill me, and we need you for anyone who gets injured." The Knight nodded silently to me just as the twenty four raiders broke through the forest, only a few sprouting an arrow embedded in their armor.

There was no form or order to their attack and as a result there was chaos. I lost sight of Neal and most of my men while I fought the first solider. There were eleven mounted men and the rest were on foot, the mounted men headed towards Neal and I first and I found myself locked in combat against three of them trying to make quick work to help the others who fought wildly.

The sparrows tried their hardest to unseat the mounted men and blind the foot soldiers, and had some success. I was facing off with a man twice my size and charged at the giant, wielding a double axe.

I ducked his first charge and turned around to face my opponent again. I lifted Griffin and my shield as I attacked the man before he could attack me. He cried out as my sword opened a deep gash in his arm as I passed I stabbed him from behind, the man fell off his horse and to the ground.

The rest is a blur.

(Third person POV)

Neal sat with Yuki, Tobe, and two of the soldier's from New Hope in the mess at Steadfast. The group was a sorry lot to take in, with their sorrowful looks and dirty appearance; and Lady Yukimi's silent tears were an alarm that something was wrong. What was so horrid that a Yamani would cry over it?

Neal ignored his food and sat holding onto his weeping betrothed with a grim face. Tobe stared down at his folded hands without seeing them and the men half heartily tried to sip some water.

It was then the mess hall doors opened and jovial laughter filled the room. The sorrowful group looked up to see Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and his squad stroll in covered in mud.

"Sir Meathead! When did you get here?" the youthful man asked catching sight of his cousin and walking over with a huge smile, which slowly disappeared as he took in the small group's appearance. "What's wrong? Where is Kel?"

The reason I have been so distracted from Lady Knight II is because I had this idea come into my mind, but do not fret I am working on both again. I hope you enjoy this and I hope that you all enjoyed your Christmas Vacation.

-Miss. Pure


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_ "Sir Meathead! When did you get here?" The youthful man asked walking up to his cousin with a huge smile, which immediately fell when he saw his cousin's anxious face. "What's wrong? Where is Kel?"_

…_._

"Keladry is still being seen to by Lady Alanna and His Grace Duke Baird." Yuki's answer was soft and cracked due to her tears.

Dom's face drained of color and his men's eyes widened in alarm.

"Kel's hurt?" Dom whispered yet no one confirmed his question.

"What happened to Lady Kel?" Wolset asked louder than his sergeant had.

"It 'us a raid" Tobe spoke up. All the men's heads swung to face the small boy but to their shock all he did was burst into tears.

"Tobe?" Dom said softly placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I dun't know no's more M'lady sent me fur help" The boy whimpered.

"Neal what in Mirthos name happened?" Dom shouted losing his patience.

"We thought we had taken them all out. But there was still one more, an archer. Kel had a few scrapes but was fine she had just finished off the last solider standing when the archer shot. It hit her shoulder, the one Stennum stabbed by in Scanran. Kel fell off Hoshi and Hoshi panicked and became protective of her Mistress. Hoshi stood guard over Kel and would not let anyone get neat enough to her. I tried to get to her but it seems Peachblossom taught Hoshi how to bite I understand the horse was frightened…"

"Terrified 'ats what she was." Tobe cut in feeling the need to protect Hoshi.

"Anyways it was easy to see that Kel was bleeding badly and the arrow was still embedded in her shoulder. All I could tell was that she was defiantly unconscious. Quasim's squad found us and Tobe calmed Hoshi down so I was able to get to Kel and examine her. She had bled out a lot, and the arrow…"

Neal paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "was poisoned."

Dom and the men of the Own were shell shocked, "Will… will she be alright?" Wolset managed to ask.

"She is still unconscious however she is better off than before." A new voice announced a look showed a short fiery redheaded woman.

"Can we see her Lioness?" Dom's voice cracked as he asked.

"Only two people at a time for now she needs her rest. Does anyone know where her brother's are positioned they should be sent for."

"Inness is at Giantkiller, and I believe Conol is on leave at Corus." Yuki responded, "That's what llane told me."

"Very well I will send a letter to Inness as well as her parents. He may be given leave to come visit her. So two at a time, who is the first to visit Kel?"

Tobe was already out of his chair and Dom was ushering him out of the room.

…

(Tobe POV)

Milady had been asleep for five days today she had gone three days with the poison running through her. According to Lady Alanna the poison was slow working, one meant to starve a person from the inside out. The poison did affect Milady, it ate at her fat and muscle, that's what Sergeant Dom said. Caused her to lose twenty pounds and Milady was not large to begin with.

Its was Master Numair who came and gave her a potion that stopped the poison. That was two days ago, and she had been sleeping ever since. Sergeant Dom is a mess, he did not leave Milady for two days and not willingly did he leave.

Milord Raoul dragged him out by threats, bribes; he also caused Dom to feel guilty by using Kel herself, and physically dragging him out.

"How did you think she would react to you ignoring your duties?"

It worked for less than one night Duke Braid awoke to a crash in the infirmary, early in the morning. He rushed in and found Dom sitting in his unusual chair at Kel's side. Lord Raoul decided Dom needed a good break anyways and so allowed him to stay as long as he took care of himself.

I was just now coming to bring him a lunch and see Milady. Master Numair believed she should wake any day now, and I hoped today was the day. I reached the room and I heard a crash and shouting.


	3. Chapter 3

(Kel POV)

I felt groggy and sluggish but there was a voice talking try as I might I could not match the voice to a face. I realized I could not move a muscle when I tried to open my eyes to see a face or to even know where I was. The only option was then to strain my ears and listen to the man who was speaking.

"… Come on Kel. Numair said any mark now, you can do it. Open your eyes… come now Protector." The voice seemed so utterly familiar who did that sound like. A friend? That much was obvious no one who despised me would will me to wake would they, than who was my companion? It was then that the voice comforting me changed to a pleading, desperate tone. "Keladry please, please. I can't stand this anymore, please just let me see your eyes."

I tried to talk to assure the man I was fine and only managed a moan. "Kel?" I felt someone take my hand "Are you okay Keladry?"

"Kel…" I croaked. I heard the man take a quick breath in and hold it.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It's not Keladry its Kel…" I explained in my raspy voice. The man dropped my hand and I heard a crash and a groan before the man started bellowing,

"Uncle! Lioness! Neal!" A door burst open and another shout rang out. The new voice was that of a child's and it was as frantic as the man's.

"Sergeant Dom what is the matter?" Dom? So the man who was my companion was Domitan of Masbolle my dear friend.

"Kel is awake." Dom answered before shouting for his Uncle and Neal again.

"She dun't look awake." Tobe mumbled standing very close to where I was laying.

"Does not." I mumbled back managing to pry my heavy eyelids open.

"Lady?" I saw a blurred figure launch itself at me and hug me tightly before starting to cry. I assumed it was Tobe and was proven correct when my eyes slowly focused on my surroundings.

I looked down at the shivering form of Tobe and tried to sooth him with the arm I could feel. I looked up and caught sight of Dom in the door way he quickly looked back into the room when he heard Tobe's cry. Dom turned after he saw my eyes open and called again for help.

I smiled slightly at Dom's worried face and his frantic calls for Neal, Alanna, and his Uncle.

"It's okay Tobe" I mumbled rubbing his back to calm him down. But as I comforted my young friend I was watching Dom with amusement, "Dom stop please."

"You… you… you was hurt Lady…" Tobe sobbed, "It was an arrow dat did it's" An arrow? I was baffled the last thing I remember was heading to Steadfast and Neal complaining that we were noit going fast enough.

"What?" I looked at Dom in confusion but he did not answer me. In fact all he did was look at me with a worried expression on his countenance.

"Domitan what is so important that you had to frighten the entire camp and interrupt our dinner?" Duke Baird asked as he and Neal entered the Infirmary.

"I told you to stop." I mumbled to Dom. My retort turned the attention my way as Neal hopped to my side while shouting,

"Kel! How are you feeling?"

"Sore. What happened?" I asked noticing how awful my voice sounded.

"Do you remember the raid?" Neal asked.

"Raid! Is New Hope alright? Oh no…" I struggled to rise from my bed throwing off my sheets but Neal pushed me back into bed. Dom came over chuckling softly though it did not reach his eyes. He sat on the stool I can only assume he was sitting on earlier and said,

"Your chicks are fine Protector. It's you everyone os worried about." Normally I would have scolded him most diligently from calling me Protector but I was concerned by what he said.

"Me?" Dom nodded somberly. I did a quick body check remembering that one of my arms felt numb when I had first woken. I targeted the problem to be the sudden pain issueing from my shoulder. I released Tobe and touched the offending shoulder stunned.

"Why am I in the infirmary?"

"You were shot in the shoulder with a poisonous arrow…" Neal mumbled as he sent his magic over me. The annoying throbbing of my shoulder became less painful and Tobe slid to the edge of the bed.

"How long have we been in Steadfast?" I asked starting to feel tired

"Five days." Neal answered absent mindedly as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Have I bee…" A yawn broke through my question and I glared at a sheepish looking Neal.

"I did another healing on your shoulder. An infection was starting to settle in it should be gone but for now get some rest."

He did not need to tell me twice my eyes were already closing in exhaustion.

"Has anyone informed Sir Inness his sister was finally up?" Duke Bard questioned.

"Inness is here?" I mumbled sinking lower into sleep; I don't think they heard my comment because they did not address it.

"I'll go he should after all be info…" I fell asleep as Dom spoke to his Uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Has anyone informed Sir Inness his sister was finally up?" Duke Bard questioned. _

"_Inness is here?" I mumbled sinking lower into sleep; I don't think they heard my comment because they did not address it. _

"_I'll go he should after all be info…" I fell asleep as Dom spoke to his Uncle._

…

*7 Marks later*

The next time I awoke it was dark and empty in the infirmary which was only lit by a few candles. A quick sweep of the room revealed that there was no one in any of the rooms off the main infirmary were occupied, I was alone.

I lay upon the sterile cot for around twenty minutes before growing frustrated and trying to sit up I remembered my shoulder was the limb that had received injury and carefully used my other arm to prop myself up against the wall.

I sighed as I tried to view my injured shoulder by peeling back the thin nightgown. It was not difficult to do so as the nightgown was quite loose on me I wonder where it came from. A loud growl issued from my stomach cut of my thought process.

I was really hungry. I am not kidding I am starved and there is no one around... Neal did not tell me I had to stay in bed. With only an injured shoulder what would stop me from simply going to the mess and getting some supper. Nothing. I threw back the blanket that covered me and got out of the bed.

The room started to spin very fast I assume it was because I had been out for… well I am not too sure how long. Once the room was back into focus I stood up and looked for something appropriate to wear to supper. None of my bags were around and the only thing I could find was a dark blue robe and a pair of matching slippers.

I slowly put on the robe cautious of my shoulder and slipped the thin shoes onto my feet before quickly running my fingers through my tangled hair not bothering to tame the natural waves (Which had appeared now that it has grown longer) further.

I walked slightly shaky from my lack of movement but soon regained the use of my equilibrium. I peeked out of the infirmaries door and saw a few tired soldiers trudging towards a loudly lit building which I assumed to be the mess.

I assumed that I could follow them and go by unnoticed and so I hurried out behind the soldiers. They did not notice my appearance and continued on their way talking about Lord Raoul and Brui's wedding plans.

"I hope there will be women from the Queen's Riders at the very least." One of them spoke forlornly.

"I know what ya mean having only men 'round is one of the greatest downsides of war. Makes ya miss the girls back home."

"I gata girl myself back home…" the first trailed off.

"Ya? Me too, I miss her very much." The second confessed.

I suppressed a sigh, everyone. Absolutely everyone had someone to love, someone who cared for them no matter who they were. I had chosen this life but did I enjoy the fact that I would never find love, never marry, and never have children? No, everyone needs to be loved. Even a cow figured lady knight, but no one could see past my scars and title.

I shook off the melancholy thoughts and returned to thinking about food as I walked into the brightly lit mess hall. The overwhelming chatter and the smell of food drove all thoughts but food from my mind.

I followed the two love sick soldiers to the serving counter and grabbed a tray moving down the line collecting varies food. The soldiers serving the food I did not recognize until I reached the vegetables.

"Hello Qasim, may I please have some vegetables?"

Qasim smiled, "Hello Lady Kel it's wonderful to see you out and about. Are you allowed to be out of the infirmary already?"

I shrugged my good shoulder with a slight smile, "I got hungry, broccoli please?"

Quasim chuckled as he dished my up some of my favorite vegetable and I gave him one more smile before I wandered off to find a seat.

I spotted an empty table towards the back of the mess, and as quickly as I could, I made my way towards it. As I walked pass the tables the men would watch me in confusion and interest. I suppose it was because I was wearing nightclothes to supper but that else was I suppose to wear?

Eventually I made it to the back of the mess and sat down with my tray bowing my head to avoid the stares. I focused on eating my food deliberately ignoring the whispers that were being spoken behind me.

At least no one would be bothering me her…

Two trays clanked down on the table and I looked up in shock to see a very pleasant surprise.

"Well, well, well look who escaped the infirmary guard." I raised one eyebrow in reply,

"Hello Wolset, Dom."

"Does my cousin know he has lost a beautiful asset to his infirmary?"

"Does your cousin know he did not tell me I had to stay in bed?" Wolset laughed at me rebuttal and Dom smirked slightly,

"How are you feeling Kel?"

"Fine I suppose, are you two going to sit?"

The two sat silently and began eating. Dom subtly glanced at me and questioned again,

"Your shoulder is alright?" I chuckled softly.

"Yes Dom, its fine. What's new with the Own?" I questioned trying to change the topic from me.

"I have learned to greatly appreciate what my Sergeant here does, those boys are crazy! They don't listen. Seriously Dom I am surprised Milord Raoul has not promoted you for training them to behave but then again they only behave for you..."

Dom stared at Wolset and laughed, "Behave for me? What do you mean? You guys are the force behind more pranks then all of the companies combined!"

Wolset chuckled, "Well alright, they listen to you more than they do me." I was confused,

"Wait was Wolset commanding your squad?"

Dom nodded mouth full and Wolset responded with a 'yes'.

"Why? Dom were you injured?" I asked concerned that Dom had also been injured perhaps in the raid Tobe spoke of before.

To my utter surprise Wolset laughed, "You could say that Dom was sorta sick…" He trailed of chuckling at Dom's flustered appearance. "Real sick," He roared with laughed that was sharply cut off when Wolset elbowed him in the ribs.

My concerned look turned to one of disapproval as Dom smiled innocently at me ignoring his wheezing Corporal.

"I am fine Mother; Milord just gave me a few days off."

I grew very skeptical, that made no sense, "Why would Milord give you leave when your squad is positioned at one of the main war forts." Wolset regained his composure and glared at his Sergeant,

"Dom has not had a stable mind as of lately." He told my smugly obviously sharing information Dom did not want known.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I asked growing alarmed at Wolset's words.

"It's nothing Kel, Wolset is just jesting."

I glared at Dom suspiciously but never got the chance to respond as I received a strong pull, and was yanked out of my seat. I looked up to see a man I had never seen before however I could classify him as a typical soldier.

I kept a stiff formal countenance, hiding the pain at him grabbing my hurt shoulder. "Yes?" I questioned with no emotion.

"Excuse me Trollop but this is a military camp. The few women aloud to be here are in connection with power and do not go wandering about in nightclothes unless you are here to entertain us… in which case…" The man grabbed me and kissed me forcefully. My mask fell in shock and horror as I desperately tried to free myself.

I pushed him but he only grabbed me tighter into his chest. My screams were muffled by his mouth and I used both hands to shove him away but could not succeed.

Thankfully his presence disappeared and I stumbled back into someone's stiff arms. I looked up and saw Inness punch the man,

"Keep your filthy hands off my little sister!" I had never seen Inness so upset and it made me inch closer to whoever it was who held me up.

I would have looked to see who it was that held me up but I could not tear my eyes away from my brother's unnatural behavior.

"Who is she- for that matter who are you?" The soldier asked whipping the blood from his mouth as he stood straight again.

"I am Sir Inness of Mindelan and she is Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." Inness said harshly.

"So I was right" the man smirked, "She is a Trollop."

Inness grabbed the man by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground slightly (Mindelan height…), "I am warning you, watch yourself." he practically growled in the man's face which still held a mocking smirk.

I shakily tried to stand without the assistance of whoever held me steady, I turned and realized it was Dom who had caught me. His face was as frightening as Inness' at the moment which would explain why he stood stiffly without removing his eyes from the soldier.

I tried to place my mask on but it was failing me and so I kept my face turned down. But I did not miss Dom pushing me behind himself.

I also noticed that the entire mess was eerily silent as they watched our group. Suddenly the doors of the mess banged open loudly,

"What is going on here?" A stern voice asked leaving no room to question his position.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: _

_Inness grabbed the man by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground slightly (Mindelan height…), "I am warning you, watch yourself." he practically growled in the man's face which still held a mocking smirk._

_I shakily tried to stand without the assistance of whoever held me steady, I turned and realized it was Dom who had caught me. His face was as frightening as Inness' at the moment which would explain why he stood stiffly without removing his eyes from the soldier._

_I tried to place my mask on but it was failing me and so I kept my face turned down. But I did not miss Dom pushing me behind himself._

_I also noticed that the entire mess was eerily silent as they watched our group. Suddenly the doors of the mess banged open loudly,_

_"What is going on here?" A stern voice asked leaving no room to question his position._

* * *

"Milord Raoul!" Wolset shouted causing Inness to put the man back on the ground and take a step

back. Hearing Milord's sturdy voice helped me gather my emotions and firmly place my mask on, wiping my

face of emotion. I squared my shoulders and lifted my head despite the throbbing of my arm.

"Keladry?" Milord called out to me, I looked towards him standing by the open doors. Milord was

dressed in typical work clothes yet his stature and voice screamed commander. As of now he was looking at

me confused.

I took a deep breath and spoke in a monotone voice, "Hello sir, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, but what do you think your doing out of the infirmary?"

"I was hungry" I felt like that answer was dumb now. Why did I just not wait? I knew my answer

was a poor one. If Milord could have he would have rolled his eyes at me answer. He then took in the full

scene laid before him my brother and Dom's threatening stance, an enraged solider, the watching crowd,

and the tense atmosphere.

"What happened?" Milord asked again.

"Just a misunderstanding" I responded, I did not want this to go on any longer. The attention that it

was drawling was embarrassing enough without the gossip the conservatives will create if they hear about

this.

Raoul actually did roll his eyes this time and turned to Inness. "Sir Inness I hope you and Domitian

have a reason for trying to kill this man."

Inness stepped away from the man to his feet slowly. The man looked smug as he turned to Raoul.

"This man, Sir, attacked me for trying to make use of the entertainment the crown provided for us

lowly soldiers." Dom growled next to me, I could feel the anger that Dom and Inness were radiating. The

tension in the air grew and even my mask faltered.

"Entertainment? What kind of entertainment?" Milord asked obliviously.

How I dearly wished I could disappear. This had to be one of the most embarrassing things to

happen and there was no escaping it. I tried to ignore what was being said and focus on my throbbing arm

but Mirthos would show no mercy.

"This Trallop" the man said grabbing me by my injured arm. I could not help the cry of pain I released

but tried to focus on prying his fingers off me instead of the pain. Before I got the chance Inness had the

man by his collar again and Dom broke his grasp on me. Neal, Yuki. And the Lioness had arrived by now and

Yuki pulled me to her. They were all treating me as if I was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment.

I am a Lady Knight, not a fragile court lady. With this thought I brushed Yuki off of me growing

frustrated by the attention.

"Who do you think you are talking to? Keladry is purer than anyone in this room. You idiot! She is a

Knight. Loyal to the crown, civil, brave, strong, honorable, a lady! Mirthos! She could beat you to a pulp in a

sword fight even with her injured shoulder! How dare you even touch her, I have half a mind to throw you

out of this fort on your face!" Magic sparkled in the Lioness' hair as she screamed at the man. My mask found

permanent residence on my face as I determinedly stared at my abandoned food.

Ironically I was not hungry in the least anymore.

"I believe we should relocate to a more private location." Milord said tensely. Alanna nodded and

grabbed the solider and shoved him towards the door. "Inness, Domitian, Keladry, Nealan, Alanna, Yuki

follow me we have some talking to do."

I was seated on a bench in between Yuki and Inness, Dom sat beside Inness and Neal sat beside Yuki.

Wolset stood, leaning against the door. The solider sat in one of the two chairs facing Milord's desk and

Alanna filled the other.

Milord was pacing behind his desk I focused my eyes to the wall behind Milord ignoring the presence of

all the others.

"What happened?" Milord directed the question towards me.

I kept my mask in place as I answered, "I already told you sir, it was a misunderstanding."

"Keladry drop that darn mask and give me a proper report!" Lord Roald exploded, the few times I had seen him angry were rare and all intense.

"It is not my place to say" I responded monotone.

If possible Milord's face grew even redder from frustration. "Keladry. I am your commanding officer. I ORDER you to report!"

I bowed my head debating how I could possibly get out of this situation.

"Stubborn Trallop ain't she?" The solider mocked. Before the others could act I looked up, directly into Milord's eyes.

"I awoke and felt hungry. No one was around so I went to the mess to eat supper and was joined by

Domitian and Wolset. I was grabbed by the arm and yanked out of my seat. The solider insulted me and

attacked me physically. Inness and Domitian intervened. Inness punched the man. Domitian stood guard.

Inness declared his and my title and the man insulted us both. That is all." I said my final words broke

through my monotone voice and came out angered. I then folded my hands and returned my gaze to the

wall.

It was silent I saw them all staring at me, shocked by my harsh words to Milord but I care not.

I was tired and upset. My mask was firm but exhausting. It was useful to have learned to hide my

emotions Yuki often warmed me not to hide my emotions as much as I do. She claims that it will cause me to

misunderstand the emotions I feel.

"Thank you Kel" Milord responded as he turned to Inness next. "Your report Inness?"

Inness gave a stiff nod, "I walked in from watch and saw a shocked mess hall all eyes were locked on

what appeared to be Sergeant Domitian. Corporal Wolset was holding Dom back though and I hurried forward

to see what the problem was. I saw Keladry trapped forcefully in a solider's arms. The solider was... well he

was kissing her and groping at her" Inness' voice was uncomfortable, I kept a stiff face. "I pulled the man

off of Kel with force and declared myself and Kel. The man insulted Kel again and I informed him he had no

right to be throwing names around. Then you entered Milord."

Milord nodded and turned to Dom who mumbled his reply.

"Wolset and I saw Kel from across the mess and joined her. We were talking about the Own when that

man seized Kel by her injured arm and yanked her to her feet. He insulted her and women then... attacked

her..." Dom glared at the man, "I tried to help Kel remove him from her, but Wolset held me back.."

Milord cut Dom off and turned to Wolset, "Why did you stop Dom?"

"I thought he would kill the man and while I would't mind I knew he'd be in trouble." Milord nodded and

turned back to Dom.

Dom continued with his report, "Inness entered and helped Kel he stated his name and title as well as Kel's. The man insulted Kel again and you entered soon after."

Milord turned again this time to the solider, "Do you have anything to say?"

"What turned again this time to the soldier, "Do you have anything to say?"

"What is there to say? The Trallop was dressed as a wretch it was natural that I believed such things."

"It's **NOT** natural that you attacked a woman without knowing who she was!" Dom snapped.

"A Sergeant stands up for this girl. Sergeants aren't much better than privates you know? I have served in the Kings army for 30 years boy. I know a Trallop when I see one, and she is defiantly a Trallop."

Dom stood up, "**Stop** calling her that, you know nothing about her."

The soldier laughed harshly, "I would say you don't either. Looks to me like she does not let anyone know her."

"That is enough!" Milord cut in, "Sit down Dom. Keladry would you like to press charges?"

I felt all their eyes turn towards me, the embarrassment and humiliation washed over me. Tears stung my

Eyes as I though of having to deal with this stupid misunderstanding in front of all the conservatives. I act

like I don't mind what they say, but at night their words come to haunt me. I know the truth but I can't help

but feel like trash when faced with their words. This though is what pushed me to answer Milord with a

strong, "No. It was a misunderstanding. Am I free to go?"

"Kel!" Inness shouted, I turned to face him a question in my eyes, "Your not not going to hold him

accountable for his actions?"

"No Inness." I replied and turned to Milord for permission to leave. Lord Raold nodded after a pause and I

stood and walked out.

I never thought about how Lalassa must have felt when she was attacked until today. I showed her

moved to defend herself from attack and yet when it came to me being faced in the same situation I was

unable to defend myself. What a hypocrite I am.

I get injured in a simple raid and get attacked by a man in one week. What kind of knight am I? I can't

protect myself let alone the refugee's at New Hope. If Lord Wyldon was in command they would not have

even been captured.

Try as I might to hide it or ignore it, I am a woman, I am human.

I don't think I have cried since Haven fell- I take that back- I did not even cry then. I have been holding in

my emotions since Cleon.

I had reached the Infirmary, and entered still silent. I sat on my cot and began to meditate to reign in my

emotions before they busted out.


End file.
